An Odd Companionship
by Chocolat-kitsune
Summary: One day Sasuke was walking towards the red bridge so he could join up with his team and then he found a damaged white wolf. He healed it and now it's following him everywhere like crazy! Wait a minute, why is there a naked pink haired girl standing here?
1. Discovery

Daaa! Daaa! Daaa! Welcome to the lazy shop. I'll let you lick a rotten lollipop. Da daa daa dah! Oh yes don't you stop! Wait, there goes a cop. Oh my god. What is that? Anyways, this is my first story. Yes, blah, blah blah, another Naruto story. It is true that a lot of Naruto stories take up this site. Especially Inuyasha. Well here it goes..

**Title:** A boy and His Wolf

**Authoress:** Red Moon Wolf Blossom (**A/N:** Yeah! That's me!)

**Summary: All Sasuke did was want to avoid his fangirls, but he got stuck with a dumb wolf. Oh well, it cant be that hard right? Follows from the beginning of the manga all the way up to who knows. This is what it would be like if Sakura wasn't actually a human and assisted him besides whining all the time. Her powers and past will be revealed later on as the story progresses.**

**Paring:** SasuXSaku one sided ItaXSaku and some akatsuki along the way. What? I like to add stuff.

Chapter 0 preclude of doom

* * *

One day in konoha a young boy was walking down the street. He growled as a group of fans followed and screamed at him. Everywhere he went them dumb bitches followed him. Up a tree, down the street even to the bathroom there they were trying to take a look at his *beep*. He continued to walk the streets until he came across a dying animal. It was on the grass bleeding like one of his cherry tomatoes. Feeling sorry for the animal, the chicken haired boy knelled down to see what was wrong with it.

"Look's like a broken leg." he whispered. said boy reached into his pack and took out some bandages. He gently wrapped up the animal unknown to see an annoying group of fan girls hiding in the bushes. They held out cameras and other stupid stuff. One of them ran out the bushes with a dumbass smile on her face.

"AUUUUGH!" screamed a useless kunoichi.

"LOOKIE! SASUKE KUN IS HELPING OUT A DYING ANIMAL!" shrieked another weak kunoichi.

"adsdssfdfd!'" squealed the kunochis altogether.

Tired of them harassing him, Sasuke did a katon and launched it at their asses. They ran away like the whores and bitches they really where leaving Sasuke all alone with his patient. Satisfied with his secret deed done to mother nature, he walked away towards a red bridge. Back near the bushes the animal moved a bit. It's eyes opened to reveal greenish blue orbs. The object slowly got up and licked at its bandaged wounded leg. Light blood peeped through the bandages but it didn't care. The animal took off running after finding Sasuke's scent in the air.

**~Over at the old red rusty ass bridge~**

"Hey Sasuke tem--" Naruto got cut off by something.

bonk! He got hit by Sasuke's fist. "Ow! That hurt." he mumbled.

"That's what you get." he paused for a moment. "Dobe."

Naruto steamed at the uchiha. He held out a kunai hidden in his sleeve ready to stab him. "You damn teme!"

Poof! Clouds demolished away revealing a scarecrow in the plains reading Icha Icha paradise volume 2. "Now Naruto. Don't stab your partner to death." he said lazily.

The blond moved away from him. "Humph. Whatever." he looked towards the bushes. It was moving rapidly. Naruto pointed a index finger at the shrub. "Ah! Something's in the bushes!"

Kakashi didn't even bother to look away from his dirty book. "Yes Naruto. We know your waste is in the bushes."

Naruto looked at the scarecrow like he was retarded. But Naruto snapped out of it. " Bah. Whatever." he flicked a kunai over to the bushes. Sasuke and the dobe waited patiently for the bushes to recoil it or scream but it never came. Instead a small dog popped out the bushes holding Naruto's kunai in it's mouth. He looked and gawked at the animal like it was an alien. Except it wasn't. It was a--

* * *

"Dog!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes Naruto. It is a dog." Kakashi said lazily. He wasn't even paying attention to him. At all.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "No really sensei! It's a dog!"

Sasuke shook his head. He whistled at it and it ran over to him with the kunai still in its jaw. Sasuke bent down to it's level and took it from the animal. "It's not a dog. It's a wolf Naruto."

The dobe looked at the wolf for a short moment. Silver fur. Big fangs. No collar. Defiantly wasn't a domesticated dog like kiba had. "Oh." he breathed out in a dumb way.

Kakashi finally took his one eye off the book. He stared straight into the wolf's eyes. His eye widened. "Oh no.."

Naruto took a quick glance at Kakashi. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he did a couple of hand sings and took off in the breeze with one big poof. The dobe shrugged then went back to playing with the puppy. Sasuke watched with suspicion at the pup. It looked exactly like the one he saved in the forest a while back. Maybe it is it. He whistled again to the wolf. It's ears stood up like a radar and stopped playing with Naruto. The wolf trotted on the grass like a horse up to the stoic Uchiha. He scanned it's body for any chakra. Yes it did have chakra. A lot.

"Soooo.." Naruto trailed.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Who's going to keep it?" he popped the question.

Yes, that was the huge question that stuck in Sasuke's mind. Hell no, Naruto wasn't going to keep her. He might play with her in the street. Then she'll get hit by a milk truck. Or drown in his bath tub. Over his dead body. Sasuke snatched the pup from off the grass and walked off leaving Naruto all alone with his self. He looked around to see nobody with him. Sasuke left, even Kakashi left. Now he's all alone with his own shadow and the light breeze on this nice warm sunny day in konoha.

"Oh well. Time for ramen!" he ran off the dirt path getting ready to suck up the noodles like a vacuum cleaner.

end of chapter zero..

* * *

And that's the preclude! Ahh! OMFG! I'm done y'all! That's the end of** 'A Boy and His Wolf**'. Yeah, it sounds like a cheap parody of **'A Boy and His Blob'**. But its way better than that doo doo of a story! More to come after I get some feedback. That's if I'm ever able to update. You know why?

Cause I'm lazy like that

lazy like that

yeah, just lazy like that

coming soon

The real Chapter 1: Let's name it puddles!


	2. Ownership Troubles

**I apologize for taking forever to update! You see, I misplaced my password. But now I have found it! Thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile and my stomach fill with food. Oh kami, I'm hungry as hell now.**

Chapter Two: Ownership troubles

His onyx eyes flicked under the hot boiling sun. There was two roads dived in front of him going left or right knocking out his important decisions. The left side was a dirt path that lead towards the Uchiha district. Said right went all the ways towards the Inuzuka pound, where the wolf will be residing in from now on.

He felt sorry for the pup he was about to give up. This one fragile canine that was abandoned by it's pack was in his arms panting from the deadly rays on a particular sunny Friday after noon. Instead of going for the right, he went left and ended up near the gates that shielded his home away from strangers.

"Here we go, this is my home." Sasuke said and pushed the door in.

Said wolf ran inside and didn't bother telling him where it was going. He shook his head in amusement and walked inside closing the door behind him. Sasuke walked across the archers and stopped and put his fingers towards his mouth piece. A short whistle echoed from his throat and the wolf ran over wagging it's tail in excitement.

"Quit moving and stay near me." He scowled and watched it whine. "Never mind, just don't go too far."

Sasuke arrived at his house and walked up the steps with the wolf trailing in the back. he opened the door and kicked his ninja boots off his feet and walked barefoot on the cold floor.

"Where are you now?" His voice went through the walls. He stopped in the kitchen and noticed the wolf pawing at the fridge. "Hungry?" Sasuke asked and walked over and opened the fridge. He came out and placed a tomato on the ground. "Here, eat this."

Her nose sniffed the red object and she flinched from the horrid smell. A hand reached down and grabbed the tomato. "Fine, I'll eat it then." the boy said and chomped down on the vegetable. "I'll find some meat for you, okay?"

The wolf sat down on the floor and watched her new master dig into the freeze and pull out some raw steak. He walked over near the counter and took out a knife from the draw and starred cutting it up into tiny cups. Sasuke leaped up onto the counter and opened another drawer and took out a bowl.

"I don't know how you animals could eat raw meat." The Uchiha scoffed in disbelief and placed the bowl of raw meat on the floor. He watched her come up and get it then he pulled back. "Wait for it." he commanded and gave the dinner when she waited patiently.

Sasuke retreated for the other room and came back out with a bucket filled with water. A mat was placed on the ground and the boy waited patiently as the pup finished her meal. She stopped eating and ventured near the Uchiha waiting for future directions.

His hands grabbed the pup and he dumped her into the bucket of water. Out of nowhere, a large poof sound went off and the dust cleared revealing a short female with pink locks in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" He said bitterly. "Where is the wolf?"

*...~

"Wolf? I am the wolf." The girl admitted in anxiousness.

"Tch, your joking right?"

"No, does my face seem serious to you?"

Sasuke stared into her friendly orbs. "Not really, you seem more like an annoyance to me." He smirked.

He watched the girl get a little hasty. "What ever, now where is my family?"

"Family? Are you confused little wolf? The only ones that remained on this grounds was the Uchiha clan."

"No, you got it all wrong." She shook her head at his information. "My ancestors were here first. You silly humans threw us out for stealing all the live stock you ningens call food."

"Our goats were just snacks to you guys. I would suspect that your the last one standing?"

"Yeah, I miss them so."

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Right there in front of him was some girl with pink locks like bubble gum. Her once lively orbs were soaked with salty tears and he had no idea how to clenanse them. Suddenly, something hit him.

He shuffled on his feet and embraced the wolf. "I miss my clan too."

The girl's eyes glowed in shock. "T-thank you.."

His warmth left the girl. "Well since your clan is gone I suspect that you don't have any place to sleep. Am I correct?"

"Of course, ever since your clan stormed in onto our village, our home doesn't exist any more."

"Oh shut up, your staying with me and that's final." He said under his breath and got pulled into a hug.

"Oh thank you Uchiha teme!" She chirped placing her breasts on his chest.

"C-cut it out before I throw you out." He blushed madly with his eyes closed.

The girl moved away from him with red on her cheeks. "Gomen nasai, Uchiha san."

"Whatever, we should get you some clothes. I don't want you walking around in the village naked so all the males could stare at you."

'Okay." She nodded and threw her arms out. "My name is Sakura Haruno Okami!"

Sasuke stared at her breasts while foaming at the mouth. He slapped his face with his hand. "That won't do, your name will be Sakura Haruno instead. You can't let the village know about your real last name or else they'll kill you."

"Oh, alright Uchiha san."

"It's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay Sasuke kun!"

**Next Day**

"Wakey, wakey Sasuke chan!"

Sasuke awoke to a hand waving near his face. "Mm, cut it out." he mumbled and stopped when a horrid smell hit his nostrils. "Umm, pardon my asking but, what is that smell?"

Sakura looked around the room. "Ah, I know what it is!" she smiled and ran out the room and came back with a plate of burnt food. "I tired to make you breakfast but I didn't know how to use the stove."

His eye's rolled at her silliness. "Throw that out, it's no good. We'll just take some pop tarts from the cupboard after I take a shower and get dressed."

The wolf watched her master hop out the bed and enter the bathroom. Mind if I help you undress?

"No!"

"Okay, I wait for you!"

Said Uchiha groaned and slid down the wall with his hands on the side of his head. "Gosh, I didn't think owing a wolf would be this difficult."

His body got up from off the floor and he started undressing his self. Sasuke balled up his clothes and tossed it into the dirty hamper and stepped into the shower. He turned on some knobs and waited for the water to hit him with it's steamy goodness. **(Ooh, I hope it didn't come out the wrong way. Xd)**

The boys own mind started scattering around in the ghostly air. _'That wolf is very naive than she looked as a pup.'_

**'No duh, she's still an annoying child!' boomed a hollow voice.**

_'Inner? What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you after the massacre?'_

**'Well too bad, I came back just in time for your puberty changes. Anyways, what a babe! Did you see those hooters? I swear for a long living wolf she got some nice taters. I beat her body would look even wonderful in a maid's outfit.'**

Sasuke started fantasizing about his pet dressed up in a maid outfit. Her custom design was black and a white apron was tied around her tiny waist. Those cute ears of her were twitching in delight and her tail waved back and forth like a fan.

Sakura was bent over curling her index finger towards him. "I'm ready for you big boy."

His dream was popped by a tooth pick. "How absurd.."

Said Uchiha finished his shower and got out and reached for a blue towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out the bathroom into his room and stopped in complete shock. Sasuke's face got red and he dropped the towel on the floor.

Sakura's back was turned and she turned her head staring at him. "What is it?"

He went like this, 0.o and pulled the tower back up. "What are you doing in here?"

A wide smile formed on her lips. "Hehe, I saw your weenie!"

Sasuke stormed out the room leaving a laughing Sakura behind. He came back in and lifted the girl off his bed and carried her out of the house into the bright sun light.

The boy's hands were clenching her arm. "Where are we going?"

"The training grounds, were else."

"But what about the pop tarts?"

"Fuck the pop tarts, we'll get something along the way." He growled and felt a tug on his arm. "What is it?"

"There will be people there right? I can't walk around like this."

Sasuke signed deeply and took his hands off her arm. "Fine, I'll put a genjutsu on you okay?"

"Okay Sasuke chan!" she smiled and waited patiently for his spell.

"Disguise no jutsu!" He shouted and placed his index finger on the top of her head. A poof sound went off covering the girls entire body and it went away leaving behind a female. No ears, no tails except something else.

"What's with the pointed ears?"

**I'm done with chapter two! Now that I'm back from my long absense, I won't abandon this story anymore. Please review! It's very much appericated and I would like to know how I'm doing with this story. It get's me motivated. ^^**

**Now I will eat breakfast, don't forget to review, nya~ Two Tailed House-Cat  
**


	3. Attacking Fan Girls, Leaping Tora

**Good day everybody. I'm so fired up that I'm continuing this story that I will updated from ever two to three days. ^^ Ugh, I feel so sugar high without eating any damn sugar. AAADDAFDFdd Xd Now I will present you with chapter three, asdffgfd. Hehehe, addlkhsfj.**

Chapter Three: Attacking Fan Girls, Leaping Tora

Sasuke was cautiously marching from corner to corner with a wolf girl in tow. He was a little weary hoping that nobody will spot him hanging out with a girl. She looked normal except with two pointed ears like an elf. Now the Uchiha boy felt like a wanderer with a stolen fairy girl from the forest,

"Hey Sasuke, what's with the fairy?"

Speak of the devil. "She is not a fairy, but my um.." he trailed. "My god sister?"

The group of boys looked at each other than back at him. "Cool, why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?"

"I didn't know of her at the time." He replied quickly and hissed when some girls walked by. "Damn it.."

"Omgosh, Sasuke kun has a girl friend?" one of them shouted in shock.

"No way, she looks like a fairy girl to me. Sasuke kun doesn't appreciate weird pink haired colored girls.

He wanted to leave but couldn't when Sakura left his side. The Uchiha boy watched her interact with the wild animals hoping that they would leave her alone and every thing will be okay.

"Hello humans." She greeted.

One of them, a brunette with purple eyes stared at her. "Who the hell are you? His mistress?"

"No, just a friend."

"Yeah sure, you just so happen to be a friend of Sasuke's."

"Well, yeah."

From afar, Sasuke and co watched the female interact and soon it got ugly. They started pushing the wolf and taunted her about her pointed ears and weird hair style that no one else in the village had. **(Minus Kakashi)**

"Hey Sasuke, shouldn't you do something about your sister's safety?"

"No, not at all." He smirked.

Suddenly a spark of chakra erupted from the pinkett and she was covered by blue chakra. The girls moved back in fright and attempted to leave when her voice halted their movements.

"Where are you fools going?"

"N-no where pink fairy!" They shrieked in fright.

An evil grin formed on her face. "If you fools don't leave right now I'll rip your skeleton out of your little bodies till you bleed."

Sakura watched the girls run away in fright screaming their lungs out. Sasuke walked over near her with his hands in his pocket with a smirk tugging on his lips.

"I used to think that you were weak."

Her eye switched back to green. "Not at all Sasuke chan!" she grinned and got patted on the head.

"Good girl, let's go to-"

His sentence was interrupted when a poof sound made it's self none and a anbu black op appeared and placed his palm over her mouth. Sasuke came up from behind man and raised his knee up for a surprise attack when the anbu dodged it like the blow was nothing but a blast of wind.

"Do not make a sound." The man commanded at his prisoner and looked towards the boy. "I will deal with you later." and vanished in green leaves.

_'What the hell was that all about?'_

**'Don't just stand there, they stole your girl friend.'**

_'She's not my girl.'_

**'Oh, I forgot. God sister am I right?'**

_'Shut up.'_

**'Well we can't go after her now, your team is waiting for you at the red bridge.'**

_'Right, I'll wait it out till then.'_

~...~

The sun was hidden behind a tree as the day advanced forward towards the afternoon. A young man was carrying the pastel haired girl into the hokage office. He got half way into the door frame and was dragged out forcefully by the female.

"Let me go, I want to return to Sasuke chan." a young voice cried under the hold of an anbu.

He had difficulty holding on to her. "Will you stop moving you damn runt."

Sakura's face grew sour. "Runt? How rude."

Her body grew limp as the man pulled her into the building. They passed a desk with secretary talking to one of her co workers and entered a hall way. Said person and wolf came across a lone door and the anbu knocked on the door with his knuckles.

"Come in." said a gruff voice.

The door flung open and she felt the anbu push her lightly into a warmly lit room. Inside was a book case on each side of the wall, some plants, and a large white painted desk. Sitting in a black office chair was an elder with tan skin wearing the hokage robes with a hate that had the kanji word for fire.

"Ah, this must be the wolf Kakashi was speaking of."

"Wolf? I'm no wolf, I'm just a regular human girl."

"Nice try, those pointed ears gave you away."

"Drat." She mumbled and covered her ears with her thumbs. "Anyways, what do you want with me?"

"Don't you dare talk to the hokage like that." The anbu sneered at the wolf.

"Junko, be less harsh with the wolf. She doesn't really know any better." He said and watched the man gasp in shock.

"Yeah, be good Junko." She smirked.

"Zip it wolf." He sneered.

Said sandaime snapped her back to reality. "What is your name little one?"

"My name? I'm Sakura Haruno Okami, heiress to Takayuki Okami." She replied like a robot.

"Takayuki's daughter?" He said in awe.

"Yeah, except he's dead and I'm the only one that's alive now." She said lazily with her arms in the back of her head. "I don't mind staying with Sasuke because his people took over my clan's land."

"You are a complete liar. Before Konoha was even created Madara didn't even mention of a wolf over load. We killed you all from continuously striking our live stock. Isn't that right Hokage sama?"

He stayed silent before speaking. "What the hell type of books are you reading?"

Junko was taken aback by his leader's sentence. "I-in the library sir.."

"Bull shit, those were creating on the behalf of those ignorant council men who didn't even know what was going on their selves." he paused. I wouldn't be surprised if the same information was put in ever villager's head after the destruction.

"Destruction? What destruction?"

"Nothing, I will allow you to remain in the village on my behalf."

Said anbu cried like a baby. "What? You can't do that! What about the villagers sake?"

"There will be nothing wrong with the villagers until the time is set for her true nature to be revealed." Sarutobi stated and dug into his desk. "For the time being you will be placed on team seven who lack a female team mate."

"What about those shiny forehead things they be wearing?" Sakura asked and got a black head band tossed at her. "Wow."

Junko wasn't having this. "You aren't making any sense, she did not attend the academy for a certain amount of time like all the others. This is not right to allow a native to become a kunoichi from such a cheap offer."

"Junko.." Sarutobi called his name out loud. "Why must you make giving this girl an opportunity to live amongst us a hard time?"

"Ugh, she's just not normal!"

Sakura had enough of this. "All right, I oppose on this conversation. It seems like you ningens are still having a tough negotiation on letting non human beings into the village."

"All of the villages." The anbu corrected her. "I wouldn't call this abuse because Naruto gets treated the same like every body else."

"Who's Naruto?"

"The boy with a same agenda as you, you guys are perfect together."

"What ever. Even though I am not normal, I will become a powerful kunoichi."

"Good luck with that. I won't be rooting for you."

~...~

Sasuke was busy chasing down his blond team mate. The two boys were jumping from tree branch to tree branch when Sasuke lost his footing tripped over a cracked branch. He fell like a brick heading for his death when nothing happened at all. His onyx orbs opened to lively green orbs of a pointed ear girl

"Hiya Sasuke kun, I'm back." She grinned cheekily like a monkey.

He got off the girl and dusted him self off. "Tch, I wouldn't have fallen if that dobe didn't break the damn branches."

"Hm?" she cocked her head to the side. "You mean Naruto right?"

"Yeah, can't stand that moron. How was the hokage office?"

"Plain awful, that old fart didn't stop asking me questions about my life." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Sasuke was about to speak when a monkey boy came from upside down. "Hi, are you new here?"

Sakura stared at him and knocked her knuckles on the blond. "Yeah, I'm Sakura. Your new team mate for team seven."

Naruto fell over form the impact and hit the ground busting his head. "Owie!" he shouted and got back up with closed eyes and a smile on his face. "Welcome to squad seven, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

She shook hands with him and started looking around the wooded area. "Why are you guys playing leap frog in the trees?"

"Leap frog?" He repeated with a twisted up face. "Were not playing leap frog."

Sasuke was about to speak up again when a loud noise went off in his ears. "What the fuck Kakashi? Don't scream like a horny school girl into my sensitive ear piece."

Zzzt, the sensor was vibrating. "My bad Raven Claw. I just saw the book keeper put up a sign advertising the next Icha Icha."

"Another one? Those stupid perverted books of yours are getting on my nerves."

"You guys are no fun. Did you find Tora yet?" asked the other side of the speaker.

"No, we found something else." Sasuke answered in monotone.

"What? A new subscription of Furry Bomb?"

"Hell no, we got another team mate! She's pretty." Naruto answered into the buit in microphone.

"Quit staring at her, dobe."

"Girl? What girl?" questioned the voice. "Ah, I know who it is now. So our new team mate arrived early."

"Un, her name is Sakura Haruno." Raven Claw nodded.

"That's a nice name." the older male said. "Alright then, our first mission is to capture Tora, the lost cat of Madam Shijimi."

"Roger that, let's move." Sasuke said and turned off the speaker.

Sakura followed the boys deeper into the forest and watched a shadow run across the grass. She left their side and went on a hunt of her own, for said chew toy. Her body went into a short jog and she jumped in the air transforming into a small wolf pup. Said wolf dropped to the ground and she began sniffing the grass with her snout.

_'Aha, I pick up a scent for Sasuke chan's team.' _She thought with smile forming on her muzzle.

Her paws raised and dropped on the grass as she ran on all fours deeper into the forest. A heavy feline scent was making a path way for her through the vast forests.

She stopped and flicked an ear._ 'Wait a minute, I hear something.'_

"Geronimo!" shouted a husky voice.

Sakura flinched and got clobbered on the ground by her new bond team mate. "Hehehe, I got you." He laughed cheekily and picked up the animal. "Hey, your not Tora."

Sasuke appeared from the base of a tree. "You dobe, does that look like an orange tabby to you?'

Naruto looked at the white wolf then back at the Uchiha. "Yeah, they seem noticeable."

The boy rolled his eyes and spoke into microphone. "Kakashi, we need to call the mission off. Tora is nowhere in sight."

Said wolf's ears flattened on her skull is sadness. _'Aw, man. I couldn't help Sasuke chan catch the cat.'_

Her nostrils flared as a fresh scent got in._ 'Bingo.'_ she jumped out from Naruto's grasp into the bushes and came back out with an orange tabby in the jaw of her mouth. _'I do good?'_

Naruto raised his hands above his head. "Yay, puppy we don't own saved the day!"

Sasuke took the neko out of the wolf's fangs and spoke clear back into the microphone. "Mission cleared, what's next?"

**Chapter three finished. I will continue tomorrow since got nothing else better to do. Will go to school now even though I don't enjoy it. Reviews are very much appreciate for feed back of chapter.**

**Thank you for reading I leave for higher learning, nya~ Two Tailed House-Cat**


End file.
